Straw Towers
Essential Questions What are the main functions of different buildings (towers, bridges) How do people build stronger and more efficient buildings and bridges? Objectives * Recognize and apply different designs as related to function of buildings. * Model different buildings and other man-made constructions. Introduction & Student Background What kind of buildings (and other man-made constructions??) exist in your neighborhood, town, or city? What purpose do each one of them serve? How does this impact their design, and what factors and/or problems should they design with in mind? How sturdy/secure do each one of these buildings have to be, depending on their size, and height/length? What resource limitations are people working under? In this activity, students will use plastic disposable straws of various lengths, and tape to build a model skyscraper or bridge. If a skyscraper, they will learn how to first build a strong base, with a size parameter, (not taped to the floor, must be able to balance on its own) and continue to build upward without having the skyscraper collapse under its own weight or because of balance. Vocabulary Note: Students do not necessarily need to know these building concepts to do the activity. If you want to and have the time to involve the students in more actual physics and construction, then introduce these ahead of time. '' Efficiency: the mass of the load or weight held, divided by the mass of the bridge Level: The evenness of the base. If the base of the tower is not even then everything built subsequently is not balanced. Tension: the pulling force of a string, cable, or in this case, straw. Compression: The opposite of tension. A pushing force (balanced inward). Materials ''Note: asterisked* materials are only for the bridge portion of the activity. If you are using the towers activity, disregard all items marked with an asterisk. '' * Plastic (soda) straws * Scissors * Scotch/clear tape * Ruler(s) * Containers for straws. Lesson Plan '''PREP' # Divide the plastic soda straws in half. Leave one half alone, and cut the straws in the other group in half. # optional: print or otherwise obtain pictures of different buildings and bridges as examples of real-life application. # Set out the different group of straws (in separate containers) and the tape in the center of the table. ACTIVITY # Introduce the topic by asking students about what famous buildings and bridges they know of, and what kind of buildings are present in their local community/neighborhood. (see student background) # Have students categorize different famous buildings and their functions. # Explain the parameters of the project and have students build their towers. # Measure the height of the tower post-topple, if the tower falls over. # How it fits to Standard * Use simple tools and materials to solve problems in a creative way (K-1) * Develop a solution to a problem by using a simplified technological design process. Investigate the use of tools. (2-3) Follow Up What types of structures worked well? Which structure was the most efficient (use of straws versus function?) Category:Building Projects